


花儿的故事

by FiloX



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: 哥哥小时候总爱吓唬我，说'瞬啊，你怎么还是这么女孩子气，哪天惹来采花大盗我可救不了你。'我怎么知道他说的是真的啊！





	花儿的故事

章节：

(一) 采花大盗

(二) 赏花仙子

(三) 食花恶魔

(四) 养花之王

(一) 采花大盗

"啊！放下我！"瞬放声大叫着。天边一行白鹭受惊，尖叫着，队伍被扭曲成了Z形。瞬恐高，虽然一边口口声声地叫喊着要横抱他的男子放下他，一边自己的双臂却像铁箍似的勾着人家的脖子不放。

所以，叫声就被金发男子当做了耳边风，满足地抱着怀里的人儿，踏着一只庞大的白鸟翱向远方神秘的国度。

"你到底是什么人？为什么突然冒出来把我拖到这么高！"瞬缩在自己现在都还没有敢睁开眼睛看清脸面的陌生男子的怀里，虽然觉得心惊胆颤，但还是更害怕一松手就会从半空掉下摔成肉泥。

男子笑道："你这胆小鬼连看也不敢看我一眼，又怎么能知道我是谁呢？"

"我怕高！快放我下去！"高空的风很大，被吹乱的头发像一段段柳条打在瞬的脸上，好不舒服。

"放你下去？为什么要放你下去？像你这样的美人儿连在我采花大盗漫长的职业中也算是稀有风景呢。"戏谑的口吻。

采花大盗？不会吧！这就是哥哥总是爱来吓唬自己的传说？(──瞬，你怎么还是这么女孩子气，哪天惹来采花大盗我可救不了你。)

"啊！不要！我不是女生！"

"…请你不要在我的耳边大叫好不好。等等…你…你说你不是女生？"

瞬猛力地摇头。

"是么？你长得这么眉清目秀，细皮嫩肉，再说我也不信…莫非，还是需要我亲身检验？"听言，瞬竟然被吓得睁开了原本紧闭的双眼，见那人正准备将手伸向自己的胸口，一边还全神贯注地盯着自己，好似要看穿唯一遮掩自己的棉布睡衣。心中忽然升起一股不可压制的火气，随后…

"卑鄙无耻！"接着，一声白鸟的惨叫似乎要将碧蓝的天空四分五裂。500米外的动物与船只上的人便可以看见一个白点从天迅速下降，最后在海面溅起一个约100米高的浪花。

半晌，一只落汤鸡终于艰难地爬上了沙滩。"咳咳…好了好了，我信就是。本人一生采花历史中还未被花儿整得这么狼狈不堪过。"

"哼，叫你以后还欺负人！" 瞬在沙滩上奋力拧着自己湿透了的衣服，气愤地瞪着那个捣乱了自己好好的一个星期天的开头的罪魁祸首。

"快把我送回去！否则我对你不客气。" 说着便握起拳头，摆起一个打人的姿势。哥哥再三叮嘱过，面对变态一定要虚张声势。

谁知那花贼却还地上起不来。瞬吓了一跳，不会是刚才真的被自己打伤了吧？自己好像使不出那么大的劲啊！

"你…还好吗？"瞬蹲在那人身旁，怯生生地问道。

"呃…这么狠，把我的胳膊给折了…"那人呻吟道。

"不会吧？我可没有打你的胳膊。"

"可是从那么高摔下来也会断呀。"

"这么可能？我的胳膊还是好好的啊。"

"…翅膀与胳膊是有一定差异的。"

瞬眨了眨眼睛。"翅膀？"

那采花大盗叹了口气，说："你以为那只白鸟是我捡来的？还不是我身体的一部份。我只不过使了一个简单的分身术而已…"

瞬大惊。"你是外星人？！"

如果采花大盗刚才正在喝水的话，听完瞬的结论一定会喷一地的水，但是他没有，可是在海里时呛了水，所以还是喷了一地的海水，和一条不知何时混入的小鱼。他盯着那条在水滩里活蹦乱跳的鱼摇头叹气。"你连自己地球上的生物还没了解清楚就开始谈论什么'外星人'，真是服了你们…"不对呀…明明感觉到他身上的灵气，怎么还是跟人类一样无知呢？采花大盗纳闷着。

"我听说过你！"听那贼如此挖苦自己的无知，瞬不服气才说出这么一句话，刚出口便后悔莫及。

"是么？"采花大盗正用着调戏的眼光望着他，把脸凑得很近很近。

"不要！"瞬被那人的姿势吓的叫出声，这一叫却惹得那采花大盗放声大笑起来。

"你不用怕，我只对女人感兴趣。"

尴尬使瞬的双颊变得通红，那男子却越看这个孩子越觉得有趣。虽然对自己所熟悉的一切像井底的青蛙一般无知…而且还单纯地有点泛傻，又是个男孩子…还真是采花大盗营业历史中少有的货物呢。嘿嘿。

"喂，你把我的胳膊给骨折了，总要为我包扎吧？"

瞬马上跳了起来。"啊！对不起！我疏忽了。"说着就赶紧为那人看伤。还好，骨头没有穿破皮肤。瞬小心翼翼地将骨骼按回原位，然后扯下自己睡衣上的布料为他包扎。

"我还以为你这个也不会呢。看来你父母还是教育有方，无用的知识一点没教你，有用的到一点也不少教。"

"啊，不是的，都是我哥哥教的。我们的父母很早就过逝了。"瞬想起哥哥，又想现在哥哥一定从集市回来了，看到自己不在家肯定会很着急的。

"对不起。"

"不…没关系的。我对父母一点印象也没有，从小就是哥哥一手把我养大的。哥哥即强悍又温柔，能像个爸爸一样保护着我，教我如何保护自己；又能像个妈妈一样细心照顾着我，还教我做家务。所以我一点也不觉得缺少什么。"瞬摇头着。

"听起来这个哥哥给你的好感还真多。"

"嗯。哥哥一直都与我相依为命，形影不离。这…还是第一次离哥哥这么远…"瞬低下头去。

男人看着瞬那样子又叹了口气。"想哥哥了？"

"嗯。"

采花大盗起身向沙滩外的树阴下走去。"可惜，现在我的胳膊断了，没有三四个星期飞不了。"

"…"

沉默让他清晰听见海面远处传来的海浪声。

他回头看见瞬愁苦的样子感到三分内疚，又原步回去拉起瞬，对他说："别沮丧着脸像要哭似的好不好，大不了现在由我来当你哥哥。"还顺手刮了下瞬的翘鼻子，终于让瞬嘴角挂上了小小的微笑。

"采花大盗哥哥。"

"耶！这么听起来这么反派？那…还是叫我冰河吧。"

"冰河…哥哥。"

"好多了。"这个冰河哥哥像个大哥哥似的拍了拍瞬的头。"乖，快中午了，跟哥一起去找午餐去！"

"好吧！"

冰河哥哥拉着瞬走进了这片生疏的树林，其实也说不上生疏──至少对冰河来说──只是自己已有几百年没在这个岛屿息足了，况且植物又有惊人的生长速度…尽管能偶尔认出几棵老树，其余的都给他带来一种'踏入新大陆'的感觉。

树枝在冰河脚底发出喀嚓喀嚓的响声，但是身后的瞬却小心翼翼地避开树枝走路，宁愿踏在柔软的沙土上。冰河隐约想起自己把瞬'拐'来时他好像连鞋也没有穿。怎么能光脚在这种地方走路呢？二话不说，冰河把身后的瞬一把抱起来，当然，这个突然的动作又把可怜的瞬吓一大跳。可能是被吓麻木了，这会到没叫出声来。

"等会我给你去弄双鞋来。"

"冰河哥哥，我们去哪？"瞬歪着脖子疑问地望着冰河。

"去找我的一个老朋友。一个三百多年没见的老朋友。"

待续-

下一章：赏花仙子


End file.
